A Fangirl's Fantasy
by Sacred Candybar
Summary: Rin Kawaii, a loving fangirl of Inuyasha's, gets swept away to the Fuedal Era and meets, guess who, Inuyasha! Third chapter is up! The dreams come true!
1. Rin Kawaii's dream

Disclaimer: Ok, I confess...I OWN NOTHING!!!! I don't own Inuyasha and I don't own Harry Potter (I wish I did though...crap!).  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this for my pen pal, Rin Kawaii, just because I had nothing else to do and I thought I would be fun. Oh, and she's in love with Yasha , and I know how it is to be in love with someone that doesn't exist (Harry...sniff). So, I dedicated this to her. And to everyone else who to this isn't dedicated to, ENJOY IT STILL!!!!  
  
Rin Kawaii lay on her bed, thinking of the sexy hanyou, Inuyasha. His silvery white hair, his bright, yellow eyes, his rippling muscles, his cute puppy ears.........it was allllll good! She suddenly realized what time it was and turned on the T.V. Time for an entire half hour of Inuyasha.  
After Inu was over, Rin lay down on her bed again to reminisce about the episode. There were a lot of parts where Inu didn't have his shirt on.  
God, Rin thought as a great mental picture of Inu with no shirt on popped into her head, making her salivary glands work overtime. They reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllly need to draw Inu without clothes more often. And with that, she fell asleep.  
Suddenly, Rin woke up. But she wasn't in her room anymore. She was in a forest. A tropical forest. And she wasn't wearing the clothes she had been wearing when she had fallen asleep; she was clothed in a silk kimono, with the most beautiful embroidery work possible. Rin looked around; trying to determine where she was, but she didn't have time. Out of nowhere, someone rushed out and grabbed her.  
"What the f-"Rin Kawaii yelped before the mysterious stranger whispered in her ear.  
"Where have you been all my life, my love?" said a male voice, soft and sultry. That voice! Rin knew that voice too well! She looked up. Her jaw dropped as she registered who was holding her.  
It was her dream man. Inuyasha! Suddenly, she remembered something.  
"Hey! Don't you love Kagome?"  
"Kagome's a great girl," Inuyasha reasoned. "But I think you're prettier!" And with that, he started passionately kissing her, running his fingers through her dirty-blonde hair every once in awhile. Rin was shocked! But pleased.  
"Come!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly, pulling away from Rin. "We shall go to the mystical bath-house to bathe together!"  
Boy, this'll be fun! Rin thought. Without warning, Inuyasha picked up Rin, the way a knight would his fair maiden, and carried Rin to the bath-house.  
The bath-house was huge, suspiciously resembling the one that is featured in "Spirited Away".  
"Let's go to the top to get a private room, my sweet." Inuyasha cooed.  
"Of course, my love." Rin said dreamily to the half dog-demon. The bath-house was empty and dark. As the two lovers ascended the stairs, they realized that there was another couple bathing here. They looked into one of the rooms to see the author and her true love, Harry Potter, bathing together in a large stone tub, apparently making out before the two noisy perverts invaded their privacy.  
"Hey!" Harry yelled at the two intruders, still clutching his love to his bare chest. "We're trying to have a little privacy here!"  
"OK, man!" Inu said, defending himself and his newfound love. "Geez, don't have a cow."  
Rin Kawaii and Inuyasha continued on their way to they're own bathroom. They found one next to the one they had just SO RUDELY INTURRUPTED!!! Candles were already flickering romantically and a wooden waterway was hanging out of the wall, waiting for someone to pull the rope and fill the tub.  
"Shall we get started?" Inu inquired.  
"Right away." Rin replied as she sprinted over to the rope dangling idly and yanked it. Herbal water began shooting out of the waterway or whatever you call that thing and began filling the tub. In a matter of minutes, the tub was full. And Inu began taking off his clothes. Rin noticed and immediately when into a trance as she watched him, uh, "strip". After thirty seconds, she remembered that she would have to get in the tub too, so she got undressed as well. She finished first and climbed into the tub, awaiting her hanyou beloved. Inuyasha finally finished and climbed to the top of the tub. Rin Kawaii stared.  
"Whoa..." was all she could say.  
Anyhow, Inu slid into the water, made his way over to Rin and embraced her, gently stroking her hair as he gazed into her eyes.  
"May we be together always." Inu whispered.  
"Amen to that." Rin said as she kissed Inuyasha on the lips long and hard. Inu returned the kiss as he clutched her tightly to his body. Rin almost couldn't breathe, it was almost too outrageous to believe, but whatever floats your boat. She reached up and gently scratched Inuyasha behind his doggie ear. His ear twitched slightly and he made a happy noise to express his pleasure. This when on for some two hours before Inuyasha broke away.  
"What's wrong?" Rin asked, wondering why her lover pulled away.  
"Nothing's wrong," Inuyasha replied. "But I do have something for you." He reached over the side of the tub and pulled something from out of his clothes. He made his way back over to Rin, held out a little black box, and opened it. Rin gasped.  
"Rin Kawaii," Inuyasha said. "Marry me." In the little black box was a golden ring. And the stone that was embedded in the gold was the largest Jewel of Shikon Rin had ever laid eyes on.  
"Yes, Inuyasha!" Rin breathed. She couldn't believe her luck! "I will marry you!" And with that, she jumped on Inuyasha, kissing him in the process, and they both when under the water. And they didn't come up. For a looooooooonnnnnnnggggggg time. So, anyway, the story ends like this:  
Rin Kawaii and Inuyasha got married in a small Japanese pagoda the very next day, which was followed by the marriage of the author and Harry Potter. And they alllll live happily ever after. THE END!  
  
Suddenly, Rin woke up. She was lying on her bed, which was completely a mess. For a split second she thought she would see Inuyasha lying next to her. He wasn't.  
"Damn dreams." She muttered desperately wishing it was all real. Suddenly, she remembered how it felt in Inu's arms. In fact, she could still feel them. She smiled.  
Then again, she thought as she lay down again. Maybe the night wasn't a total loss. And she fell asleep, as visions of Inu danced in her head.  
  
THE REAL THE END!!!  
  
So, how was it? This is my first fanfic I posted here, so be gentle when reviewing. Thank you for riding Silliness Airlines.  
  
(Random, I know.) 


	2. Inuyasha's turn!

  
  
Wow, three reviews!!!! I'M ON A ROLL!!! Hehehehee..... anyway, here's chapter two; I wasn't going to update this one but since the public wants more, I guess it's only fair that I give them what they want...just as you give me what I want...hint, hint press the little blue button down there so I know what I'm doing isn't a complete loss and that I'm contributing something to the world. And with that in mind, here's chapter two.  
  
Inuyasha lay underneath a tree, resting his eyes. Kamoge, Mirouko, and Shippou had gone into the village to get supplies, allowing Inuyasha to rest. Soon he was overcome by sleep.  
  
RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha was jolted awake by a terrible roaring noise. He looked to his right and saw, crashing through the trees, a giant, rabid walrus!!! (Insert dramatic. "Dun dun DUUUUUUHHH!!!").  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he scrambled to his feet and ran for his life! I mean, he could take on some pretty nasty stuff in his time, but who in the world is stupid enough to battle a huge rabid walrus?  
  
Anyhow, Inuyasha zipped through the forest, no more than a red blur. Suddenly he burst into a clearing, the same one that beheld the well that Kagome could get to the Feudal Era and back. Inuyasha heard another roar. He looked back; the walrus was about to crash into the clearing!  
  
Inuyasha had no choice. He sprinted toward the well and dived in headfirst.  
  
"Ooooohhh, my head," Inuyasha moaned as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and realized that he was not on the soft dirt he was supposed to land on if he ever came over to the present time. He was lying on hard...something. Stone perhaps? Or something else. Anyway, he stood up. He appeared to be on somebody's stoop, but since he was from an ancient time, he had no idea what a stoop was, or for that matter, that it was called a "stoop".  
  
Inuyasha looked out the breezeway and saw a very unusual sight. Skyscrapers!! Millions of skyscrapers!!! Towering above him! He looked to the left of the breezeway and saw hundreds of metal things lined up along the street.  
  
"I must be in Kagome's time," Inuyasha said to himself (A/N: Good one, Sherlock!). "But this doesn't look like Japan?" (A/N: Yet again, good observation, Sherlock!).  
  
"Well, might as well find out where I am (A/N: he's in New York, but he doesn't know that)."  
  
Inuyasha pulled out the cap that Kagome had given him if he ever came to the present time to cover his dog ears, placed it on his head and started down the sidewalk right of the breezeway. Yes, Inuyasha thought, this IS a very peculiar time.  
  
As Inuyasha walked down the street, he noticed that, for a busy city, there were not many people on the street here.  
  
"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Inuyasha heard a long, ear-splitting scream behind him. Inuyasha turned around.  
  
A girl was running at top speed toward Inuyasha, a huge dust cloud, trailing ten feet tall, behind her. Before Inuyasha could do anything, the girl pounced on him.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, I love you!" the girl screeched at the top of her lungs as she held him down with her knees.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, wench?" Inuyasha yelped, not knowing whether to be angry or freaked out.  
  
"I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember!!!" the girl when on.  
  
"How can you love me when all you did was attack me!!!" Inuyasha screamed, on the verge of using the Tetsusaiga on her.  
  
"Believe me, your more famous than you think you are! Now, why don't we take a little stroll to my place?"  
  
"Huh? For what?!" Inuyasha spat, wondering what she could be plotting.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just a little tate-to-tate (A/N: means "heart to heart")."  
  
"Uh, no thanks, I really need to be going..." Inuyasha started to get up, but quickly found himself on the ground again shortly after hearing a loud "Sit!"  
  
"Oh, damn, don't tell me you can control that too?!?!" Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"After watching your anime for so many years, you pick up a few things!" the girl said in a chirpy voice. "Now, if you won't go quietly, I'll have to force you!!!" She knelt down next to Inuyasha and pulled a 20-foot rope.  
  
"What'd are you gonna do with that?!?!?" Inuyasha screeched.  
  
"You'll see!" the girl said in a sing-song voice. She proceeded to scrunch Inu's legs up together as if he was crouching and tied his ankles together.  
  
"What in God's name are you doing?!?!" Inuyasha screamed in her face as she started to tie his wrists together with the other end of the rope.  
  
"I'm taking you hostage!" she said happily. Inuyasha exploded.  
  
"HOSTAGE?!?!!? YOU CAN'T TAKE ME HOSTAGE!!! I have battle's to fight, jewel shards to collect..."  
  
"Right after you relax with me." The girl stated simply as she started to drag Inuyasha down the sidewalk.  
  
"LEMME GO, LEMME GO, LEMME GO, LEMME GO, LEMME GO!!!!" Inuyasha shrieked at the top of his lungs. He had no desire to be forced to do God knows what with this obviously mentally ill girl! Maybe he could reach the Tetsusaiga before she could get him to her place of residence. Inuyasha tried to grab the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, but the rope was too tightly bonded around his wrists, so the attempt was in vain.  
  
After many blocks and many concrete-to-skull incidents, they finally made it to the girl's apartment building. She dragged Inuyasha up all fourteen flights of stairs ("ow, ow, ow, ow, Ow OW!!!") before they got to her apartment. By then Inuyasha had a huge bump on his head- the kind the anime characters get after being beaned- from the incessant banging of his head against concrete and stairway.  
  
Anyhow, the girl dragged Inuyasha to her room, plopped him on her bed and closed the door.  
  
"Let. Go. Of. Me. NOW!!!!!!!" Inuyasha was fed up with crazy people for one day. He wanted to go back to his own, primitive time, but the girl obviously had other plans. She walked over to Inuyasha, who was currently balled up on her bed, sort of like those little armadillo bugs, and took the Tetsusaiga away from him.  
  
"What are you doing with my sword?!" Inuyasha yelped.  
  
"Taking it away so you don't kill me." The girl said. "You probably want to know my name."  
  
"Not really." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.  
  
"My name is Rin Kawaii and I'm here to....well, I'll just show you!" And with that, she jumped on Inuyasha for the second time that day.  
  
"GET OFF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!? STOP, DAMMIT!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as Rin started kissing him like there was no tomorrow and began humping his leg cheerfully.  
  
"You got a nice thigh there, Inu!" Rin Kawaii said happily as she did it a little harder.  
  
_I can't believe I'm enjoying this!!!_ Inuyasha thought as she kissed him a little harder. Finally, he passed out. It was all too much for him.  
  
About two hours later, Inuyasha woke up. Rin Kawaii must have noticed because a second later she stood up, walked over to the groggy Inuyasha, took his head in her hands, and squished his face against her chest. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out and an anime sweat drop formed on the side of his head.  
  
"Let me take you to my bosom." She said quietly as she ran her fingers through his silver hair and gently scratched behind his dog ear.  
  
_Oh, God, help me!_ Inuyasha thought.  
  
Suddenly, she jumped on him for the third time that day (A/N: Third time's a charm!) and ripped his kimono off, dragged a clawing, screeching Inuyasha to the bathroom, and plopped him into the tub.  
  
"What IS this stuff?!" Inuyasha inquired as he examined the fluffy white stuff in the tub.  
  
"It's Cool Whip!" Rin Kawaii answered cheerfully as she bent over to lick some whipped cream off his cheek. Inuyasha popped up, grabbing his kimono.  
  
"That's it!!! I'm outta here!!!"  
  
"You can't leave now!" Rin yelled.  
  
"Hah! Why not?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Because I love you!" Rin Kawaii said.  
  
"Do I really care?!?!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You probably will once you've realized that you forgot your Tetsusaiga!" Rin Kawaii reasoned.  
  
Inuyasha froze.  
  
_Dammit._ He thought. "Now, listen, can't we come to...some sort of agreement?" Inuyasha said, hoping she'd give it up easily.  
  
"Will you spend more time with me?" Rin Kawaii asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe later." Inuyasha said, wishing things would go a little faster.  
  
"How 'bout this weekend?" Rin Kawaii bargained.  
  
"Sure, whatever! Gimme the Tetsusaiga!!!" Inuyasha was getting impatient (A/N: But then again, isn't he always?).  
  
"OK!" and she threw the Tetsusaiga to him.  
  
"Thanks!" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Now, for a goodbye kiss!" She advanced on him.  
  
"Hold it! Wait a minute......"  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start. He was back under the tree.  
  
"It was just a dream...just a dream...." Inuyasha sighed. And he fell back asleep.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
Second chapter. Got any other ideas for me and I just might update this story....AGAIN!!! Remember....REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	3. The reality sets in

ALRIGHTY! I'M BACK! Thank you all that reviewed for the last two chapters, and a special thanks to Rin (who this is dedicated to, in case you all forgot), because she is simply awesome and because she wrote me a similar story ("A Sensual Wish" by iNiGmA) and I think she needs rewarding. THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, DUDE!

Chapter #3: I'll think of a name later.

In the last two chapters, we have explored the subconscious of our two protagonists. But were the dreams just meaningless brain static or…a sign?

Rin was seated in her living room, gazing at the TV screen in front of her.

"Mmmm, Inu, Inu, Inu…." She chanted absentmindedly as she stared at the image of Inuyasha in full demon form.

She was watching the second Inuyasha movie. The screen flipped to the scene where Kagome had to kiss Inuyasha to bring him back.

Rin sighed heavily.

"I wish that could be me." The love-struck girl murmured.

"You know," said a female voice from nowhere. "That _could _be you."

"What the…" Rin managed to say before she was literally shoved through the TV screen (A/N: Gee, I wonder where I got _that _idea!).

At first, all Rin could feel was air rushing past her and her stomach being left behind. Suddenly, she felt hard ground beneath her.

"WELCOME TO BEAUTIFUL, SCENIC FEUDAL JAPAN!" the same female voice yelled.

"Uuuhhhhhh…" Rin moaned stupidly, as she looked up at the person speaking.

"Steph?" Rin said, squinting.

"Yep!" Steph said.

"What are you doing here?" Rin said, sitting up.

"Would you believe it?" Steph said enthusiastically. "I get to be a fairy godmother for my community service project!"

"And we're in Feudal Japan because…" Rin said, catching on.

"…because I'm gonna play matchmaker for you and dogboy!" Steph shouted gleefully.

Rin jumped up and hugged her fruitcake of a friend.

"Steph, dude, I love ya! How can I ever repay you?"

"Well," Steph said slyly. "You could play matchmaker for me and Harry."

"You never give up on him, do you?" Rin said, rolling her eyes.

"Not in a million years!" Steph replied proudly.

Rin snorted. She knew that when she got back, she'd have to continue her other story.

"Now," Steph continued. "So you don't stick out like a sore thumb, put this on." She held up a beautiful blue and purple kimono with a gold and white sash.

"Whoa…" Rin said, awestruck. "Where'd you get that?"

"Borrowed it." Steph said simply. "Now put it on!"

She threw the kimono in the air and it slid neatly onto Rin's body.

"Oooooh…pretty!" Rin crooned as she examined the fine silk hanging off her arms.

"OK, here's the dealio." Steph said. "Inu and friends are camping ova _there!_" She pointed to a clearing where the light of a camp fire could be seen. "Now go and charm the dog ears off his little head!"

Steph walked over to a tree with a doorknob in its trunk and placed her hand on the doorknob. She stopped short and turned back to her friend.

"Good luck, Rin." She said. "May the force be with you. I have to go now." She flung the door open, threw her forefinger in the air and shrieked into the night: "HARRY AWAITS!" And she raced through the door, slamming it behind her.

Rin stood there, shaking her head.

"Crazy," She muttered to herself as she started off toward the light of the campfire.

YES! Another chapter, another Inuyasha fan satisfied. I'm sorry it took me about a year to update, but I know you all still love me. Blinks You all still love me, right? Bah, who cares, just review.


End file.
